...and a Trap in the Way
'...and a Trap in the Way' is the twelfth episode of 'The Walk'. "Wanted: Dead or Alive. You might not get to choose which." You and Lawrence are reunited with the others. Unfortunately, you've all been captured. There are 19 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. No extra audio recordings can be found in the landscape. The walking time for the shortest route is 93 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.07 - Capture". The synopsis is: "The threat of those flyers catches up with you sooner than expected. Your capture reunites you with some old friends, but one of them is in critical condition and yor captors force you to keep moving. With the likelihood of death more palpable than ever, it's hard to keep faith that you'll make it through this journey together, or even at all." Plot Summary Can't Risk Hanging Around Charlie reminds your and Lawrence to keep moving. Lawrence takes comfort that you are worth more alive than dead. Charlie reassures you that the leaflets will be destroyed in the next snowfall. Charlie then alerts you to the fact that there are two people following you. Hikers? The people following you don't appear to be carrying guns. Lawrence is concerned that this is going to be like the bird-watchers all over again. Charlie thinks one of them has flyer. The duo begin to flank you and Charlie directs you to move away from them by walking around the side of a rockfall, which is covered by bracken. Unfortunately, it turns out to be a pit trap and you are captured by Giles and Magnus. Walk On You have been captured by Giles and Magnus, a pair of investment bankers who are to collect the reward. They take you to meet "the others", at which point you discover that they have also captured Emma, Paul and Stanton. No Loitering Lawrence wants to know how the others got captured, and why Charlie didn't tell you. Charlie explains that she hadn't wanted to worry you, she just wanted to get you away first and then figure out a rescue mission. Haven't Got All Day Paul admits that his arm has been getting hot and painful as they walk. Stanton thinks it's probably infected and wants to check it out. Giles and Magnus oppose this, but Emma gets around this by telling them they won't get as much money if Paul dies. It Hurts Paul's arm turns out to be infected. Giles and Magnus don't want to do anything about it, but Stanton tells them if they don't do something Paul could be dead in hours. Bonus Material * Leaflet: A leaflet titled "The Great Blackout: What We Know". Explains the facts of the matter: The blackout was caused by an electromagnetic pulse, often associated with nuclear bombs, however there was no radiation in this case. The affected area is roughly 400 kilometers in diameter, centred on Inverness. Most power plants and substations have been destroyed by the pulse and will have to be entirely rebuilt. Relief efforts are continuing via airdrop and through relief centres. * Note: A note from "Isabel" to "Darren": "Bad luck with the old woman. We have to get out of town before we're all caught and strung up. They're going to work out it was us eventually. Sneak out through the south tonight and meet us under the bridge... if we don't see you by dawn, we'll go on our own. Good luck, see ya on the flip side." Landscape Features * Wolf tracks * Footprints * Plastic toy * Arrowhead * Glass jar * Hunting knife * Rockfall * Pine forest * Shotgun shells * Water bottle * Frozen animal bones * Scottish banknote * Campsite * Gorse * Broken compass * Ripped camouflage gear * Walking pole strap * One glove * Energy bar wrapper Trivia * The title of the episode and the one prior is from the King James Bible, Job 18:10 "The snare is laid for him in the ground, and a trap for him in the way." Category:Episode